Currently container screeners do not use the product UPC to aid in identification of a container and in determining if the container meets predetermined criteria for the container. Use of the barcode will simplify analysis and remove complicating factors such as container shape, size, and material. Use of a barcode can increase throughput of a container screener in allowing the user to simply scan the barcode and the container and will not require making a determination of container contents.
Typical related art illustrating measurement of various materials, objects, containers and the like include:    US 2005/0073310; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,246,522; 7,070,097; 6,952,163; 6,784,854; 6,480,141; 5,907,633; 5,446,271; 5,041,789; 4,975,968; 4,563,739; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,844.